City's Guide
by ammin0
Summary: Serena and Darien meet and fall in love


**Birth...**

I silently open my eyes.

It's so bright that I shut them again.

I cry and cry until I fell soft warm arms holding me.

I open my eyes to see a woman with white hair looking down on me.

I hear her saw 'Welcome into this world, Princess Serenity.'

Princess Serenity.

I like that name.

The woman holds me close to her.

Mother...

**Party**

I can hear them all.

They are all congratulating my mother for having me.

I feel safe here.

I see people of all shapes and sizes come to me.

Then I see a boy.

Only young.

'Darien, say hello to the little princess...'

'That is a princess,'

I hear this.

He is mean.

I don't wanna be his friend.

Meeting new friends...

After 5 years, Serena slowing grew into the princess she was sapost to be.

She had made a lot of new friends, and her best friends were Raye, Mina, Lita and 

Amy. 

Amy was a little older that Serena, Mina and Raye were young but Lita, was the 

oldest.

The girls had grown up together and had no intention of boys at the moment...

19th Birthday

AN: Okay I know they were sapost to be 14, but it will more romantic.

Serena opened her eyes and realized that today was her 19th birthday.

Her mother was sapost to be putting on a party.

And *he* was invited.

She didn't know why.

They didn't get on.

And since he was older, they wouldn't have anything in common.

But one girl that would enjoy the night with Darien was Raye.

She had had the major hots for him since they were kids.

Serena got up and walked over to her dresser.

She put on her pure white dress and her tiara.

THE NIGHT

Serena stood outside beneath the moon.

She felt so safe but so scared.

The moon looked so beautiful.

She lived on the moon but they had a second moon.

A crescent moon.

'Hummm,'

'I thought you were sapost to be celebrating?'

She turned around and saw Prince Ken there.

'yes, I was just getting some fresh air.'

'Well, hurry. The others and your mother are waiting.'

'Is everyone here?'

'Yes,'

He walked off leaving her alone.

Serena felt scared now.

She did not want to become 19.

She did not want to be a queen.

But she had too.

She turned her head to the door and she shined.

Her eyes, crescent moon and her earrings.

All shining as one.

She walked inside and sat next to her mother.

'Serena, you know what you must do at the end of the night.'

'I know,'

Serena had to let the silver crystal become her.

The silver crystal lived in the queen.

Serena wasn't just celebrating her 19th birthday but was also get crowned.

As the King of Earth walked in, Serena expected to see the immature little prince

behind him.

But what Serena saw was a handsome man, with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes.

She couldn't get her eyes off him.

Darien was a different story.

When he walked in and saw the princess, he saw not just beauty but an angel.

Serenity and Serena walked over to the King and the prince.

Serena looked almost sad to see Darien.

Oh sure he had grown, but they were still mortal enemies.

But on the other hand, it had been 14 years since they had seen each other.

Serena was thinking *what am I doing?*

As the two reached the men, the men bowed and they women curtsied.

The king took Serenity's had and left a gentle kiss on it and Darien did the same for

Serena.

Serena walked back to her chair and sat down.

Serenity guided them over and pulled Serena away for a moment.

'Serena, Darien has changed. I want you to spend the night with him. Dancing and 

Talking.'

'But...'

Serena stole a look at the mature prince.

Not once had he yet called her "Klutz" or "Meatball Head"

Maybe he had changed.

She got back to her seat and Darien was sitting in a chair next to her's with his

arm resting on the side of the chair and his head in his hand.

Serena looked at what caught his attention.

There were people dancing on the dance floor.

She got up her courage and walked over to him.

'Come, dance. It's been so long.'

She directed him to the dance floor and while soft music played,

they danced together slowly.

'14 years. You've changed,'

'You're one to speak,'

'look, I'm trying to be nice. Just thank me and I can go.'

She walked off out onto the balcony.

'Serena...' he called after her.

He ran after her and found her on the balcony facing the crescent moon.

*Serena you are beautiful*

Darien lifted his head to the stars.

'I can see the stars so close from here.'

'That's the point.'

Serena turned to him her eyes glittering like before.

'The moon looks like you.' he said slowly.

Serena walked up to him, looked into his eyes, and walked back inside.

'Hurry up or you won't get the tour.'

Darien ran after her and as he got there, she tangled her fingers with his.

'come on,'

She showed him the library, the dinning room, the rumpus room and the training 

room.

Then she showed him where his room was for the night and if he needed to talk, she

shown him where her's was.

'thank you,' he kissed her hand once more than they began to walk downstairs so 

Serena could finish her coronation.

She walked downstairs and walked to her mother.

She began...

She began as Princess Serenity, her moon glowed, the crystal formed ribbons around 

her instead of her dress, everything went except the crystal as she glowed pink, she 

felt herself falling, then she felt tears as the pain went through her, she stopped as 

she was now the queen and smiled to all.

She then fell to the ground.

Her mother and Darien ran to her.

She was still breathing but just tired.

Darien picked her up and put her into bed.

He hand was upon the doorknob when she opened her eyes.

'Darien?'

'Hey sleeping beauty.'

He walked back to her bed and sat in a chair next to her.

'thank you,' she managed out, 'Darien, thank you.'

'You're welcome. You know, you've really grown up from that little girl you used to 

be.'

'Should I take that the good way or the bad?'

'the good. You've really grown up.'

'Thank you.' Serena got up and pulled him onto the bed.

She kissed his gently and he kissed her back.

They lost themselves in the kiss.

Serena was now queen and Darien was there.

She would now have a great life with him.

END


End file.
